Little Demon
by Mysticlee333
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice calm sleep over at Sugawara's house for Halloween night... Why can't they sleep?


The team sat in the small kitchen of the Sugawara house hold, conversating amongst each other. It was nearing 10:30 on a Friday night. Everyone had agreed to have a sleepover at Suga's house for the Halloween simply because his house was one of the closest to the school and Daichi said it was the most appropriate place for the specific holiday they were celibrating. It was tradition for the team to have a sleepover for that holiday.

Before leaving school that afternoon, Daichi stopped the group. He looked at each one of them with a serious look on his face. He almost looked scared as said, "If you were looking for a scare tonight, you'll be forced to live a nightmare. Trust me."

Hearing that Sugawara just rolled his eyes in irritation. He was the only one not confused by his captain's words.

Daichi was the only one who'd ever stayed at Suga's house before. He never wanted to stay over again. It wasn't that the house itself was scary. It was the experience that seemed to scare him more than anything else.

They've had dinner and went out the back for a little to play with the volleyballs that a few decided to bring along. Now they were eating small snacks like packets of chips and home baked goods.

Everyone was enjoying their night so far and couldn't think of anything that would've made Daichi think it was scary. It was about then they just had to know.

Nishinoya, who was seated on a counter, jumped down and bounced over to his captain, who seemed to be looking around for something. Noya took a bite of his half eaten cookie and tapped Daichi on his shoulder giving him a scare.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Noya questioned with a slight glare. Daichi was stuck staring at him with wide eyes before he faced them towards tonight's host.

"Is your mother home?" He asked in a quite voice. Suga paused being addressed. He looked to the floor in thought before shrugging. He didn't know the answer to that question himself. Daichi only seemed to get more worried. He stared wide eyed at the silver haired teen. He was about to ask another question when someone else joined the conversation.

"Mummy's at Hallows party," everyone turned hearing the small childish voice. In the doorway was a little girl with long silver hair that covered her back. She was wearing a white and light pink dress in the pattern of little flowers that just met her knees. She only had one black sock on her feet and she held a small stuffed dragon in her hands.

One by one everyone panicked at the sight. As far as any of them knew they were as good as home alone. Now there was this little girl who had appeared out of nowhere. Seeing the girl near him, Daichi quickly moved over to the opposite side of the room.

Sugawara walked over to the little girl and kneeled down next to her. "What do you mean Aki?" He asked her putting a hand on her little shoulder.

"She came home and said work had Hallow's party and Koshi would be home soon. She said be good and wait for you," the little girl explained. Asahi seemed to remember something at that moment and smiled walking over to the two silver haired children.

"So this is the little sister I've heard of?" He asked gaining the girls attention. She smiled seeing the big guy and nodded. He was slightly surprised. Kids were usually scared of him, but she was completely fine. It was a nice change.

Hearing that she was only their third years sister, everyone seemed to calm down. Everyone but Daichi. Hinata bounced over to the little girl with a happy smile. When looking at the two silver haired people so closely, Hinata could easily see the similarities. It was almost like Aki was a smaller female version of the setter.

"Hi Aki. I'm Hinata," he introduced with his bright smile in place. The little girl giggled at the ginger giving off a happy clap. Sugawara stood up and walked over to the fridge to get the little girl some food.

Daichi took this chance to walk over to his fellow third year. "I'll be in the lounge room," he stated in a fearful voice refusing to look away from the little girl. Suga let out an irritated sigh, but let Daichi sneek out regardless.

Soon enough the little girl was fed and her brother thought it was best to put her to bed. It was almost eleven at night and she was still awake. That's not good for a six year old.

While Sugawara was trying to get the fussy girl to bed, the team all went and joined Daichi in the lounge room. Tanaka declared that since it was Halloween, they had to watch a horror movie. There were some protests, but eventually, the movie was picked out.

When Suga came to join them the movie was on play menu. He sat down next to Daichi without questioning it. Tanaka turned to the silver haired boy.

"Someone in your house must really love horror. I could barely find a movie of a different genre," Suga only shrugged at this. He couldn't exactly confirm or deny it.

"He lives a horror genre," Daichi mumbled earning a quick smack in the head with a throw pillow. The comment confused everyone, but those two couldn't help but laugh since Suga knew that technically Daichi was right.

Soon after, the movie started and some people were already freaked out by the opening. Sugawara was the only who didn't react to the jump scares, blood and gore, or even some of the characters horrible, but predictable deaths. This family seemed to have some of the scariest movies. Guess this is what Daichi meant when he said they'd get a scare?

The movie was coming to a close with one more jump scare causing everyone to jolt slightly and some to scream. Tanaka and Noya were hugging each other and Yamaguchi was hiding behind Tsukishima who was staring wide eyed at the television. Hinata ran to hide behind the lounge where Asahi and Daichi were hiding behind throw pillows or screaming into them. Through all the chaos, the sound of clapping became present.

Everyone turned to look at Sugawara believing the sound came from him, but he was looking to the floor next to him. Everyone followed his line of vision to see Aki staring at the TV with a large smile as she clapped her hands together.

Everyone attempted to move back at the strange behaviour, not sure if it was normal for a girl her age to like these kinds of movies, or clap at the deaths of characters. Sugawara gave off a tired sigh as he stood from his seat and moved over to the child.

"Aki, I thought you were in bed," he mumbled now in front of her and blocking the view of the TV. Aki stopped in her clapping and looked up at her older brother innocently.

"Mummy came home. She fell asleep in the hall upstairs," she told causing panic to run through the older boy. Sugawara grabbed the girl and put her on the lounge next to Daichi.

"Stay here okay?" That my have been a question, but there was no time to answer as he ran out of the room to the stairs. The room was quiet for a bit and Daichi visibly moved further away from the girl and into Asahi.

After some time Aki climbed down off the lounge and skipped over to the TV. The end credits were almost over and she waited happily sitting on the floor. Everyone looked at her confused until a face poped up on the screen. It was a dark figure with white skin and holes for eyes and was screaming at the viewer with sharp, bloody teeth.

Once again everyone screamed at the sudden appearance, but everyone stopped when the sound of quiet chuckles entered their ears. They looked at the little girl as she stared at the TV laughing hysterically at the now blank screen.

"Is this normal?" Noya found himself asking anyone who'd answer. Hinata perked from behind the lounge and looked at his upperclassmen.

"As someone with a younger sister, I can say, no, it's not" his voice was quiet, but audible as everyone turned to him.

"Aki isn't normal though," heads snapped to Daichi, even Aki's. "Welcome to the house of a real life horror," he mumbled staring the girl in the eye. Everyone turned to look at her and noticed that in the lighting she was in, Aki easily looked like a demon from a horror film like the one they'd just watched. Her eyes were impossibly wide and her head tilted slightly to the left as she looked at her brothers best friend.

Suga came back into the room and saw the scene in front of him. He let out an irritated sigh as he went over to Aki and picked her up. "It's late Aki. All the little angel's are meant to be sleeping," he smiled at her.

"And all the little demons come out to play," Daichi added gaining a death glare from his friend. He wasn't scared though. Not of him anyway.

Once again Sugawara left to put his sister to bed and the room was clouded with silence. Silently everyone moved to the spots they were to sleep the night. All of them a bit shaken up by what actually happened.

"So she's the reason there's so many horror movies?" Tanaka nervously chuckled trying to lighten the mood, but also figure out more about the third year setter and his home life. Daichi shook his head.

"Suga's dad was a big horror fan. They're all his movies," he silently answered refusing to look up from the ground. The room was silent for a moment or two.

"Where is Sugawara's dad?" Hinata questioned. Daichi shrugged at this as he looked up to the ginger with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know, but he sure left in a hurry," the fear was in his voice as he looked to the other. Hinata's eyes grew in size at the thought as he averted his gaze.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had everyone jump and turn there heads towards the doorway. Sugawara stood there with a disappointed look on his face and his arms crossed.

"He took off three years ago. He left a note saying there was something wrong with Aki that he wasn't willing to deal with anymore. We've had her checked by doctor's and they all say that nothing's wrong with her. End of story," he explained before going to turn off the TV.

No one wanted to ask anymore personal questions, so instead they all settled for going to sleep. It was easy to tell that they'd been through enough for the night. Sad thing was, nothing in that house stops once you go to sleep. It only gets worse.

Hinata woke up around one in the morning to a loud sound coming from the kitchen. It was almost like metal pots falling. He looked to the door leading to the kitchen. The lights were off. He looked around. It seemed he was the only one who woke up to the noise.

He looked to his right to Kageyama and thought about waking him up, but the fear of an enraged Kageyama at night kept him from even trying. He was about to ignore it and lay down when he heard a laugh. It sounded like a little kid, chuckling into the night.

Now convinced he has to check what this is, he grabs his pillow and begins to walk to the kitchen. He took it slow and as steady as he could. He was just hoping he was imagining things.

Once he was at the open door of the kitchen, he peeked in. He could faintly see metal pots on the floor and an open cupboard they must've fallen out of. He let out a sigh thinking that he was just letting his imagination have the better of him. The door to cupboard must have just been broken and it opened letting all the pots fall out. He decided to be a nice guest and clean it up so that Suga wouldn't have to in the morning.

He walked into the kitchen, now relaxed and chuckling at himself. He turned on the light, and froze in place. He looked up at the perfectly clean fridge. Up the top, he knew was supposed to be nothing but a couple of jars, but this one jar was currently open and sitting on the lap of Aki as she sat on top of the fridge eating a cookie. For a second his heart stopped.

"Hi-na-ta?"

Said boy screamed at the top of his lungs. He threw the pillow in the air and ran out of the room yelling as if death itself came to collect him. In his mind, it had.

Everyone woke up with a start, worried about the reasons as to why there was screaming. Most of them were trying to get off of the floor, but Asahi, he was on the lounge, at the same point Hinata fell over a blanket and toppled over the back of it. The two screamed, Hinata knew he fell on someone, but had no idea who, and Asahi was just scared out of his mind by the sudden start.

As usual, Suga was the only one that looked at all of this with a cool head. He'd been through it all before with his other friends, or more specifically, with Daichi. He looked at the ginger and the ace as the two screamed at each other. When they were done, question after question was yell out, but Daichi looked as Suga, knowing he wasn't going to be the least but interested in the yelling.

Sugawara had easily noticed the light from the kitchen in the hallway and decided to check it. He walked past everyone with a stomp in his step, that caught everyone's attention easily. They all watched as he walked over to the kitchen door, looked inside, groaned and walked in.

It was silent for a moment, then Hinata felt something touch his shoulder. He looked over to where the owner was predicted to be and saw his captain looking down at him. "You saw her, didn't you? The little demon?" He asked confusing everyone, but Hinata, he slowly nodded his head.

"How did she get on the fridge?" He asked slowly. Aki's legs were very small, and Hinata knew he would struggle to climb up on top of the fridge. It made no sense. How did the girl just under half his hight get up there without help?

"I wish I could tell you Hinata, but I don't think anyone knows how it's done, only that it happens, all the time," he explained with a sigh.

The two stood there, looking at the ground in thought of shared horror stories when Yamaguchi's scream alerted them that it wasn't yet over. Everyone looked over to the open door that lead to a small hallway. This hallway connected to the kitchen, a bathroom, the garage and a washroom.

The light to the hall way on, but it had to be broken since it was flickering like crazy. That wasn't the terrifying part though. What scared each and every one of them was that little girl. Aki Sugawara stood in the middle of the doorway, holding her plush toy to her chest, dress now ripped and head down so that her hair was covering her face.

"You don't wanna play?" The small voice seemed to echo through the lounge room. Everyone was stuck frozen, all watching as this girls head slowly rose from hiding behind her hair. Once her eyes came into view, hearts stopped and breathing failed. Her eyes were practically glowing in the lighting.

If anyone could move, they would, but they were all paralysed. That was until Sugawara blocked their view of the child.

"No. No playing. It's sleep time Aki," he mumbled to the girl. He felt just a bit too tired to deal with all of this right now.

"Oh. Okay then. Sorry Koshi," she yawned holding her arms up as if silently asking for a hug. Suga understood her silent order and reached down to pick her up to get her back to bed, once again.

The room fell silent as they all watched their teammate turn off the hall lights as if it was a normal routine to do so. When he turned to his team, they all looked away.

"She's six, half of Noya's size. She has no built strength in her arms or legs. Yet, she scares you?" Suga asked causing everyone to flinch. Including the girl herself. "Okay, fine. She seeks up on people when they aren't paying attention. Your fault for not being alert with a little kid around. She likes horror movies. Dad kept her up at stupid hours most nights to watch those movies. She gets on top of the fridge. AT LEAST SHE WASN'T IN IT!" everyone moved back at Suga's sudden put burst, but Aki clung tighter to her brother, scared about what he was saying. "You have no idea about how happy I am that she's alive. Yes, that's all I'm thankful for. Why you might ask? Because I there to watch her die, and watch the doctors force her to come back to life. You think that a few 'scary' moments will bother me? No. It won't. And honestly if it wasn't for the time and how late it's actually gotten, I'd kick each of you out right now."

Everyone looked down, slightly worried and feeling completely guilty about what they've done. It wasn't exactly their fault since she was scary at times, but now, as they watched her body trembling in her older brothers arms, maybe even crying... No one felt threatened by her.

"I want you all out. First thing in the morning. And I don't want to see any of you in my house again. Ever," Suga finished before walking out. The last thing any of them heard was a small sniffle, followed by the one thing that will forever haunt them.

"I'm scary? Is that why daddy left us?"

The next morning, everyone woke up early. None of them were able to sleep well after what had happened with Sugawara the night just before. They all still felt completely guilty about being scared of his little sister. It didn't help that Suga had come back with red puffy eyes, as if he'd been crying.

When they were all in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast, Daichi took a deep breath. "How's your mother doing?" He watched Suga's body stiffen and everyone turned their eyes to the silver haired boy.

"She won't be getting up for a while yet. She's going to have a bad hangover all day, and I hope she sleeps through it," Suga admitted as he cooked a healthy breakfast for his team.

"What about Aki? Is she okay?" The sudden question took Suga by suprise and he burnt himself while cooking. He quickly moved over to the sink to run his hand under cold water.

"She's a little upset about last night. She's never been told she's scary, or that what she does is unnatural in anyway. She'll be a little shook for some time now," Suga sighed. He had to get back to the food, or it'll burn. He thought over his options for a moment. He could just turn everything off for now.

As he turned to the food he saw someone else standing there. Looks as if Daichi was willing to help this morning. Suga had to admit that he was thankful his friend was so kind hearted at times.

The two smiled at each other, forgetting that Suga was meant to be mad that Daichi. The happy moment was broken up though, by the little demon herself. The fridge door opened, and out came the silver haired six year old, shivering. Suga acted instantly, going in to hug her to make her warm again.

Everyone was shocked about the girl suddenly appearing, and out of the fridge no less. As Daichi thought it over, he couldn't help but smile, and then chuckle. Everyone looked at the team captain with question, but none of them could stop their smiles when Daichi spoke his mind.

"You gave her the idea to get in the fridge Suga. That one was your fault."


End file.
